GM:Eneroth
Info= 'Obbiettivi' *Oro 1 - Recupera Ezra **Squadra di Korzan usata per combattere Ezra *Oro 2 - Sconfiggi High Inquisitor **Squadra di Avani usata per combattere High Inquisitor *Argento 1 - Sconfiggi Dragonrider Azurai *Argento 2 - Sconfiggi High Inquisitor in 10 turni 'Ricompense' 'Guida al completamento' *'Tentativi necessari: 2 *'Tentativo 1': **'Squadra 1''' (squadra con Nyami e Avani): Inizia da Giungla → Bazaar -> Fonderia **'Squadra 2' (squadra con Korzan e Halie): Inizia da Orihalcum Mine → Guarnigione Legione Fuoco -> Santuario di Fuoco -> Gabbia del Drago **'Squadra 1': (continuando) Fonderia → Torre del Gerarca **'Squadra 2': (continuando) Gabbia del Drago -> Stagno di Lava **'Squadra 1': (continuando) Torre del Gerarca -> Cima del Campanile (completato) *'Tentativo 2': **'Squadra 1' (squadra con Nyami e Avani): Inizia da Giungla → Ponte **'Squadra 2' (squadra con Korzan e Halie): Inizia da Orihalcum Mine → Guarnigione Legione Fuoco -> Santuario di Fuoco -> Gabbia del Drago **'Squadra 1': (continuando) Ponte → Torre del Gerarca **'Squadra 2': (continuando) Gabbia del Drago -> Stagno di Lava -> Sinodo degli Antenati (completato) |-| Missione= Dragonrider Azurai High Inquisitor Aranvis Berserk Ezra |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Squadre Utilizzate: 2 Costo Permesso: 2 volte il costo normale Ospiti: Korzan, Haile, Avani, Mikael (Opzionale), Allanon (Opzionale), Nyami Note: *Inquisitor's Shadow *'Azurai' (Lava Pool) **''Overlord's Oath'' - Aggiunge Potenziamento Idolo Angelico **''Fireball'' - Combo di 10 Attacchi a Bersaglio Singolo di tipo Fuoco & DoT per 1 turno **''Fiery Blast'' - Combo di 15 Attacchi ad Area di tipo Fuoco & DoT per 1 turno **''Inferno Blaze'' - Combo di 17 Attacchi ad Area di tipo Foco & DoT per 2 turni **''Vulkan Blaze'' - Potente Attacco a Bersaglio Singolo di tipo Fuoco **''"......"'' - Inattivo ** <50% PS ***''Wide Swipe'' - Combo di 9 Attacchi ad Area di tipo Fuoco & Possibilità (80%) di infliggere Paralisi **'< 30% PS' ***''"Enough of this trifling"'' - Inattivo **''Draining Lava'' - Inattivo **6 turni dopo "Enough of this trifling" ***''Daganth is sucking in massive amounts of lava!'' - Inattivo ***''Dagnath rears back'' - Si rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti e... ***'Se non viene sconfitto in questo turno' ****''Flash Nova'' - Combo di 20 Attacchi con danno fisso di 999.999 *High Inquisitor Aranvis **''Foci Upheaval'' - Combo di 4 Attacchi di Luce che infligge il 13~33% dei PS come danno **Ogni 3 turni ***''Flashing Gaze'' - Potente combo di 13 Attacchi ad Area di tipo Luce & rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti **Ogni 4 turni ***''Foci Leap'' - Combo di 6 Attacchi di tipo Luce ad Area, Possibilità (65%) di negare le LS per 2 turni, riduce le barre BB del 20~25% **Ogni 5 turni ***''Strive for Supremacy'' - Recupera 200.000 PS & Aumenta ATT per 3 turni **A < 75%, 50% e 25% PS ***''Foci Shield'' - Resistenza BC Drop +40~50%, riduzione danni (100%) per 999 turni e svuotale barre BB MA **Quando abbastanza colpi vengono inflitti con Foci Shield attivo: ***''Foci Overload'' - Rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti e +50% alle barre BB **Quando Censure e/o Admonish sono distrutte ***''Focipotence'' - Apocalittica combo (2000%) di 13 Attacchi di tipo Luce ad Area, svuota le barre BB e rimuove tutti i potenziamenti *Admonish e Censure **''Throne Galvanizer'' - +35%/15% ATT/DIF per 999 turni **''Aurora'' - Riduce le barre BB del 90% **''Pure Battery'' - +300%/200% ATT/DIF per 999 turni **''Pure Foci'' - Potente combo di 3 Attacchi a Bersaglio Singolo di tipo Luce & Ignora DIF aggiunto agli ATT per 1 turno **''Pylon warming up'' - Inattivo *Ezra **''Convergent Strike'' - Potente combo di 3 Attacchi ad Area di tipo Oscurità & Possibilità (60%) di infliggere Paralisi **''Precision Strike'' - Potente combo di 13 Attacchi a Bersaglio Singolo di tipo Oscurità che rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti **'A < 90% PS' ***''"So this is what it feels like..."'' - Inattivo ***''Way of the Warrior: Immune to BB attacks'' - Annulla tutti i danni provenienti dai BB ***Se un BB viene usato ****''Vengeance'' - Danno fisso di 999.999 a Bersaglio Singolo & rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti, svuota le barre BB **'A < 50% PS' ***''"The way is clear now"'' - Inattivo ***''Mantra of the Scholar: Immune to SBB attacks'' - Annulla tutti i danni provenienti dai SBB ***Se un SBB viene usato ****''Vengeance'' - Danno fisso di 999.999 a Bersaglio Singolo & rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti, svuota le barre BB **'A < 50% PS' ***''Parry Stance'' - +20% ATT e riflette il 30~50% del danno per 2 turni **'A< 25% PS' ***''"Face the power of the Ancients!"'' - Inattività ***''Stance of the Ancients: Immune to UBB attacks'' - Annulla tutti i danni provenienti dagli UBB ***Se un UBB viene usato ****''Vengeance'' - Danno fisso di 999.999 a Bersaglio Singolo & rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti, svuota le barre BB **'A < 10% PS' ***''Galeforce'' - Combo di 33 Attacchi di tipo Oscurità che infligge il 50~75% dei PS come danno **''Dispelling Force'' - Rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti **''Swift Vengeance'' - Danno fisso di 999.999 a Bersaglio Singolo & rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti **''Deadly Vengeance'' - Danno fisso di 999.999 a Bersaglio Singolo & rimuove tutti i Potenziamenti, svuota le barre BB |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Categoria:Gran Missioni